wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ślepy tor
W pociągu osobowym zmierzającym późną jesienną porą do Gronia ścisk był ogromny; przedziały pozapełniane po brzegi, atmosfera parna, gorąca. Z braku miejsca zatarły się różnice klas, siedziano i stano, gdzie się udało, prawem prastarego kaduka. Nad chaosem głów paliły się lampy mdłym, przyćmionym światłem, które spływało z pułapów wagonowych na twarze znużone, profile wymięte. Dym tytoniu unosił się kwaśnym wyziewem, wyciągał pod długi, siwawy sznur w korytarzach, kłębił tumanami w czeluściach okien. Jednostajny łomot kół nastrajał nasennie, przytwierdzał monotonnym stukaniem drzemocie, która rozpanoszyła się po wozach. Tak-tak-tak... Tak-tak-tak... Tylko jeden z przedziałów klasy III, w piątym wozie od końca, nie poddawał się ogólnemu nastrojowi; zespół gwarny tu był, rześki, ożywiony. Uwagę podróżnych opanował wyłącznie mały, garbaty człowieczek w mundurze kolejarza niższego typu, który opowiadał coś z przejęciem, podkreślając słowa gestykulacją barwną i plastyczną. Skupieni wkoło słuchacze nie spuszczali zeń oczu; niektórzy powstali z miejsc dalszych i zbliżyli się do ławki środkowej, by lepiej słyszeć; paru ciekawych wychyliło głowy przez drzwi od sąsiedniego przedziału. Kolejarz mówił. W wypłowiałym świetle lampy, drgającej w podrzutach wozu, poruszała się głowa jego duża, niekształtna, w wichurze siwych włosów, taktem dziwacznym. Szeroka twarz załamana nieregularnie na linii nosa to bladła, to nabiegała purpurą w rytm krwi burzliwy: wyłączna, jedyna, zacięta twarz fanatyka. Oczy ślizgające się w roztargnieniu po obecnych gorzały żarem myśli upartej, od lat syconej. A jednak człowiek ten miewał momenty piękne. Chwilami, zdawało się, znikał garb i szpetota rysów, a oczy nabierały szafirowego blasku, pijane natchnieniem, i postać karła tchnęła szlachetnym, porywającym za sobą zapałem. Za chwilę przeobrażenie gasło, rozwadniało się i w gronie słuchaczy siedział tylko zajmujący, lecz potwornie brzydki narrator w kolejowej bluzie. Profesor Ryszpans, chudy, wysoki pan w jasnopopielatym kostiumie, z monoklem w oku, przechodząc dyskretnie przez zasłuchany przedział, nagle zatrzymał się i spojrzał uważnie na mówiącego. Coś go zastanowiło; jakiś zwrot wyrzucony z ust garbusa przykuł go na miejscu. Oparł się łokciem o żelazną sztabę przegródki, zacisnął monokl i słuchał. — Tak, moi państwo — mówił kolejarz — w ostatnich czasach istotnie zagęszczają się zagadkowe zdarzenia w życiu kolejowym. Wszystko to zdaje się mieć swój cel, zmierza ku czemuś, oczywiście, z nieubłaganą konsekwencją. Zamilkł na chwilę, zdmuchnął popiół z fajeczki i zagadnął: — A o „wagonie śmiechu” nie słyszał nikt z szanownych gości? — Istotnie — wmieszał się profesor — czytałem przed rokiem coś o tym w gazetach, lecz pobieżnie i nie przypisując rzeczy żadnej uwagi; historia zakrawała na dziennikarską plotkę. — Gdzie tam, łaskawy panie! — zaprzeczył namiętnie kolejarz, zwracając się w stronę nowego słuchacza. — Ładna mi plotka! Prawda oczywista, fakt stwierdzony zeznaniami naocznych świadków. Rozmawiałem z ludźmi, którzy sami tym wagonem jechali. Odchorowali jazdę po tygodniu każdy. — Proszę opowiedzieć nam dokładniej — odezwało się parę głosów — ciekawa historia! — Nie tyle ciekawa, ile wesoła — poprawił karzeł, potrząsając lwią swą czupryną. — Oto krótko i węzłowato wnęcił się rok temu pomiędzy solidnych i poważnych towarzyszy jakiś krotochwilny wagon i grasował przez dwa tygodnie z górą po liniach kolejowych ku uciesze i utrapieniu ludzi. Krotochwilność bowiem była podejrzanej natury i czasami wyglądała na złośliwość. Ktokolwiek wsiadł do wozu, wpadał od razu w nader pogodny nastrój, który niebawem przechodził w wybujałą wesołość. Jakby po zażyciu gazu rozweselającego ludzie wybuchali śmiechem bez żadnego powodu, trzymali się za brzuchy, gięli do ziemi w potokach łez; w końcu śmiech przybierał groźny charakter paroksyzmu: pasażerowie ze łzami demonicznej radości wili się w konwulsjach bez wyjścia, jak opętani rzucali się po ścianach i rechocząc jak stado bydląt, toczyli z ust pianę. Co parę stacji trzeba było wynosić z wozu po kilku tych nieszczęśliwych szczęśliwców, gdyż zachodziła obawa, że w przeciwnym razie po prostu pękną od śmiechu. — Jakże reagowały na to organa kolejowe? — zapytał, korzystając z przerwy, krępy, o energicznym profilu inżynier Zniesławski. — Zrazu sądzili ci panowie, że wchodzi w grę jakaś zaraza psychiczna, która z jednego gościa przenosiła się na innych. Lecz gdy podobne wypadki zaczęły się powtarzać Codziennie i zawsze w tym samym wozie, wpadł jeden Z lekarzy kolejowych na genialny koncept. Przypuszczając, że w wagonie tkwi gdzieś lasecznik śmiechu, który ochrzcił naprędce imieniem bacillus ridiculentus lub też bacillus gelasticus primitivus, poddał zapowietrzony wóz bezzwłocznej dezynfekcji. — Cha, cha, cha! — huknął nad uchem niezrównanego causeura zawodowo interesowany sąsiad, jakiś lekarz z W. — Ciekaw jestem, jakiego też użył środka odkażającego: lizolu czy karbolu? — Pomylił się szanowny pan; żadnego z wymienionych. Oblano nieszczęsny wagon od dachu po szyny specjalnym przetworem wynalezionym ad hoc przez wspomnianego doktora; była to tak nazwana przez wynalazcę: lacrima tristis, czyli „łza smutnego”. — Chi, chi, chi! — krztusiła się w kącie jakaś dama. — Co za złoty z pana człowiek! Chi, chi, chi! Łezka smutnego! — Tak, łaskawa pani — ciągnął niewzruszony garbus — bo wkrótce po puszczeniu w ponowny obieg uzdrowieńca kilku podróżnych odebrało sobie w nim życie wystrzałem z rewolweru. Takie eksperymenta mszczą się, łaskawa pani — dokończył kiwając smutno głową. — Radykalizm w takich razach niezdrowy. Na chwilę zapadło milczenie. — W parę miesięcy potem — podjął gawędę funkcjonariusz — rozeszły się po kraju alarmujące pogłoski o pojawieniu się tzw. „wozu transformacyjnego” — carrus transformans, jak go przezwał jakiś filolog, podobno jedna z ofiar nowej plagi. Pewnego dnia zauważono dziwne zmiany w powierzchowności kilkunastu pasażerów, którzy odbywali podróż w tym samym fatalnym wozie. Oto rodzina i znajomi, oczekujący na dworcu, nie mogli w żaden sposób przyznać się do witających ich serdecznie osobników, którzy wysiedli z pociągu. Pani sędzina K., młoda i powabna brunetka, ze zgrozą odepchnęła od siebie opasłego jegomościa z potężną łysiną, który utrzymywał uparcie, że jest jej mężem. — Panna W., śliczna 18letnia blondynka, dostała spazmów w objęciach siwiutkiego jak gołąb i podagrycznego staruszka, który zgłosił się do niej z bukietem azalii jako „narzeczony”. Natomiast podeszła już w leciech pani radczyni Z. z miłym zdumieniem znalazła się u boku eleganckiego młodzieńca, odświeżonego cudownie o lat z górą 40, radcy apelacyjnego i małżonka. W mieście na wiadomość o tym zrobił się kolosalny huczek; o niczym innym nie mówiono, jak tylko o zagadkowych metamorfozach. Po miesiącu nowa sensacja: zaczarowani panowie i panie powoli odzyskali pierwotny swój wygląd, wracając do uświęconej losem powierzchowności. — Czy i tym razem odkażano wagon? — zapytała z zadęciem jakaś dama. — Nie, łaskawa pani — zaniechano tych środków ostrożności. Owszem, dyrekcja otoczyła wóz szczególną pieczołowitością, gdyż okazało się, że kolej będzie mogła ciągnąć zeń kolosalne zyski. Zaczęto bić nawet specjalne bilety wstępu do cudownego wozu, tzw. bilety transformacyjne. Popyt naturalnie był ogromny. W pierwszej linii zgłaszać się zaczęły całe kolumny staruszek, brzydkich wdów i starych panien, domagając się natarczywie karty jazdy. Kandydatki dobrowolnie podbijały cenę, płaciły w trój i czwórnasób, przekupywały urzędników, konduktorów, nawet tragarzy. We wozie, przed wozem i pod wozem rozgrywały się dramatyczne sceny, przechodzące niekiedy w krwawe bitki. Kilka sędziwych niewiast w jednej z utarczek wyzionęło ducha. Straszny przykład nie ostudził jednak żądzy odmłodzenia; masakra trwała w dalszym ciągu. W końcu całej tej awanturze położył kres sam cudowny wóz; oto po dwutygodniowej transformacyjnej działalności nagle utracił dziwną swą moc. Stacje przybrały wygląd normalny; kadry roznamiętnionych staruszek i starców odpłynęły z powrotem w zacisza domowych ognisk i zapiecków. Zamilkł i wśród gwaru rozbudzonych głosów, śmiechów i dowcipów na temat poddany przez opowieść wymknął się chyłkiem z coupé. Ryszpans szedł w ślad za nim jak cień. Zajął go ten kolejarz w pocerowanej na łokciach bluzie, wyrażający się poprawniej niż niejeden przeciętny inteligent; coś go ciągnęło ku niemu, jakiś tajemniczy prąd sympatii pchał w stronę oryginalnego kaleki. Na korytarzu klasy I położył mu lekko rękę na ramieniu: — Przepraszam pana. Czy mogę prosić o słów parę rozmowy? Garbaty uśmiechnął się zadowolony. — Owszem. Nawet wskażę panu miejsce, gdzie będziemy mogli swobodnie pogadać. Wóz ten znam na wylot. I pociągnąwszy profesora za sobą, skręcił w lewo, tam gdzie pierzeja przedziałów załamując się przechodziła w kurytarzyk wiodący na platformę. Tu wyjątkowo nie było w tej chwili nikogo. Kolejarz wskazał towarzyszowi ścianę zamykającą ostatnie coupé. — Widzi pan ten mały gzemsik tu w górze? To jest zamaskowany zamek; skrytka dla dostojników kolei w wyjątkowych wypadkach. Zaraz ją oglądniemy dokładniej. Odsunął gzems, wydobył z kieszeni konduktorski klucz i założywszy w otwór, przekręcił. Wtedy gładko odwinęła się w górę stalowa stora, odsłaniając malutki, wytwornie urządzony przedział. — Proszę do środka — zachęcił kolejarz. Po chwili siedzieli na miękkich, polstrowanych poduszkach, odcięci od gwaru i ścisku zapuszczoną z powrotem storą. Funkcjonariusz patrzył na profesora z wyrazem oczekiwania na twarzy. Ryszpans nie spieszył z pytaniem. Zmarszczył czoło, zasadził mocniej monokl i pogrążył się w zadumę. Po chwili zaczął, nie patrząc na towarzysza: — Uderzył mię kontrast między humorystyką opowiedzianych przez pana zdarzeń a poważnym naświetleniem, które ją poprzedziło. O ile sobie przypominam, powiedział pan, że w ostatnich czasach zdarzają się na kolejach zagadkowe objawy, które zdają się zmierzać ku jakiemuś celowi. Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem ton słów, mówił pan na serio; miało się wrażenie, że owe ukryte cele uznaje pan za ważkie, może nawet przełomowe... Twarz garbusa rozjaśnił tajemniczy uśmiech: — I nie pomylił się pan... Kontrast zniknie, jeżeli owe „wesołe” objawy pojmiemy jako szyderskie wyzwanie — prowokację, jako przygrywkę do innych, głębszych, niby próbę sił wyzwalającej się, nieznanej energii. — Ali right! — odchrząknął profesor. — Du sublime au ridicule il n'y a qu'un pas. Domyśliłem się czegoś podobnego. Inaczej nie byłbym wszczynał dyskusji. — Należy pan do nielicznych wyjątków; w ogóle dotąd znalazłem w pociągu tylko siedm osób, które głębiej pojęły te historie i oświadczyły gotowość zapuszczenia się wraz ze mną w labirynt konsekwencji. Może w panu pozyskam ósmego ochotnika? — To będzie zależało od stopnia i jakości objaśnień, które mi pan dłużny. — Oczywiście. Po to tutaj jestem. — Przede wszystkim powinien pan wiedzieć, że tajemnicze wagony wyszły na linię wprost ze ślepego toru. — Co to ma znaczyć? — To znaczy, że przed puszczeniem ich w obieg odpoczywały czas dłuższy na ślepym torze i oddychały jego specyficzną atmosferą. — Nie rozumiem. Przede wszystkim co to jest ślepy tor? — Uboczna, wzgardzona odrośl szyn, samotne odgałęzienie toru, rozciągnięte na przestrzeni 50-100 m, bez wyjścia, bez wylotu, zamknięte sztucznym wzgórzem i rampą kresową. Niby uschła gałąź zielonego drzewa, niby kikut okaleczałej ręki... Ze słów kolejarza płynął głęboki, tragiczny liryzm. Profesor patrzył nań zdumiony. — Wokół zaniedbanie. Zielska przerastają zardzewiałe szyny; bujne, polne trawy, łoboda, rumian dziki i oset. Z boku odpada na poły strupieszała zwrotnica z wybitym szkłem latarni, której nocą nie ma komu zapalić. Bo i po co? Tor to przecież zamknięty; nie ujedziesz nim dalej jak 100 m. Opodal na liniach wre ruch parowozów, tętni życie, pulsują kolejowe arterie. Tu wiecznie cicho. Czasem zabłąka się w drodze maszyna przetokowa, czasem wtoczy niechętnie wóz odszybowany; niekiedy wjedzie na dłuższy spoczynek zniszczony jazdą wagon, zatoczy się ciężko, leniwo i stanie niemy na całe miesiące lub lata. W zmurszałym dachu ptaszek uwije gniazdko i wykarmi młode, w rozpadlinie pomostu rzuci się zielsko, wytryśnie gałązka wikliny. Nad rudawą taśmą szyn pochyla zwichnięte ramiona popsuty semafor i błogosławi smętkowi ruiny... Głos kolejarza załamał się. Profesor odczuł jego wzruszenie; liryzm opisu zdumiał go i przejął zarazem. Lecz skąd ta nuta rzewności? — Odczułem — podjął po czasie — poezję ślepego toru, lecz nie umiem wytłumaczyć sobie, jak atmosfera jego może wywołać wspomniane objawy. — Z poezji owej — objaśnił garbaty — wieje głęboki motyw tęsknoty — tęsknoty ku nieskończonym dalom, do których dostęp zamknięty kopcem granicznym, zagwożdżony drewnem rampy. Tuż obok pędzą pociągi, pomykają w szeroki, piękny świat maszyny — tu tępa granica trawiastego wzgórza. Tęsknota upośledzenia. — Czy rozumie pan? — Tęsknota bez nadziei ziszczeń rodzi pogardę i nasyca się sobą, aż przerośnie mocą pragnień szczęśliwą rzeczywistość... przywileju. Rodzą się tu utajone siły, gromadzą od lat nie ziszczone moce. Kto wie, czy nie wybuchną żywiołem? A wtedy prześcigną codzienność i spełnią zadania wyższe, piękniejsze niż rzeczywistość. Sięgną poza nią... — A czy można wiedzieć, gdzie się znajduje ów tor? Przypuszczam, miał pan na myśli pewien ściśle określony? — Hm — uśmiechnął się — to zależy. Zapewne jakiś jeden był punktem wyjścia. Lecz ślepych torów pełno jest wszędzie przy każdej stacji. Może być ten, może być ów. — Tak, tak, ale mnie chodzi o ten, z którego wyjechały na linię owe wagony. Garbus pokręcił niecierpliwie głową: — Nie rozumiemy się. Kto wie, może tajemniczy tor da się odkryć wszędzie? Tylko go trzeba umieć odszukać, wytropić — trzeba umieć wpaść nań, zajechać, wdrożyć się w jego koleinę. — Dotąd udało się to jednemu. Przerwał, wpatrując się w profesora głębią fiołkowo opalizujących oczu. — Komu? — zapytał tamten machinalnie. — Dróżnikowi Wiórowi. Wawrzyniec Wiór, garbaty, upośledzony przez naturę dróżnik, jest dziś królem ślepych torów, ich smutną, tęskniącą do wyzwolin duszą. — Zrozumiałem — szepnął Ryszpans. — Dróżnik Wiór — kończył namiętnie kolejarz — niegdyś uczony, myśliciel, filozof — rzucony igraszką losu pomiędzy szyny wzgardzonego toru — dobrowolny strażnik zapomnianych linij — fanatyk wśród ludzi... Powstali, zmierzając ku wyjściu. Ryszpans podał mu rękę. — Zgoda — rzekł mocno. Drzwi odsunęły się i wyszli na kurytarz. — Do rychłego widzenia — pożegnał garbus — idę na dalszy połów dusz. Pozostały mi jeszcze trzy wozy... I zniknął w drzwiach platformy przejściowej. Profesor zbliżył się w zadumie do okna, zaciął cygaro i zapalił. Zewnątrz panowała ciemność. Tylko światła lamp wyzierające w przestrzeń czworokątami okien przesuwały się szybko po zboczach nasypu w przelotnym wywiadzie: pociąg przebiegał jakieś puste łąki i pastwiska... Jakiś mężczyzna zbliżył się do profesora, prosząc o „ogień”, Ryszpans zdmuchnął popiół z cygara i grzecznie podał je nieznajomemu. — Dziękuję. Inżynier Zniesławski — przedstawił się. Zawiązała się rozmowa. — Czy nie zauważył pan, jak się nagle wyludniło? — zapytał inżynier, rzucając wkoło okiem. — Korytarz całkiem wolny. Zaglądałem do dwóch przedziałów, by z przyjemnością stwierdzić, że jest w nich sporo miejsca. — Ciekaw jestem — podchwycił Ryszpans — jaki też stan rzeczy po innych klasach. — Możemy oglądnąć! I przeszli parę wozów ku końcowi pociągu. Jakoż wszędzie zauważyli znaczny ubytek podróżnych. — To dziwne — rzekł profesor — przed półgodziną jeszcze tłok był okropny, w przeciągu zaś tego krótkiego czasu pociąg zatrzymał się tylko raz. — Rzeczywiście — potwierdził Zniesławski. — Widocznie wtedy wysiadło tyle osób. Jak na jedną stację, i to drugorzędną, odpływ zagadkowy. Usiedli na jednej z ławek klasy II. Pod oknem rozmawiało półgłosem dwóch mężczyzn. Pochwycili urywek rozmowy: — Wie pan — mówił jeden z pasażerów o biurokratycznym wyglądzie — coś mię kusi do opuszczenia tego pociągu. — Szczególne! — odpowiedział drugi — mnie również. Głupie uczucie. Powinienem być dzisiaj koniecznie w Zaszumiu i specjalnie jadę w tym kierunku — mimo to wysiądę już na najbliższej stacji i zaczekam na pociąg poranny. Co za mitręga i strata czasu! — Pójdę za pańskim przykładem, chociaż i mnie to na der nie na rękę. Spóźnię się do biura o parę godzin. Lecz nie mogę inaczej. Ja tym pociągiem dalej nie pojadę. — Przepraszam — wmieszał się inżynier. — Co właściwie zmusza panów do tak niewygodnego dla nich opuszczenia pociągu? — Nie wiem — odpowiedział urzędnik. — Jakieś nieokreślone uczucie. — Niby wewnętrzny nakaz — objaśniał towarzysz. — A może duszna, niewytłumaczona trwoga? — poddał Ryszpans, przymrużając trochę złośliwie oko. — Może — odparł spokojnie pasażer — lecz nie wstydzę się tego. Uczucie, którego doznaję w tej chwili, jest tak specjalne, tak sui generis , że nie pokrywa się właściwie z tym, co zwykliśmy nazywać strachem. Zniesławski spojrzał porozumiewawczo na profesora. — Może przejdziemy dalej? Po chwili znaleźli się w przerzedzonym mocno przedziale klasy III. W dymie cygar siedziało tu trzech mężczyzn i dwie kobiety. Jedna z nich, młoda, hoża mieszczanka, mówiła do towarzyszki: — Dziwna ta pani Zietułska! — Jechała 7e mną do Żupnika, a tymczasem wysiadła w połowie drogi, 4 mile przed metą. — Nie mówiła, dlaczego? — badała druga kobieta. — Owszem, lecz nie wydaje mi się, by tak było naprawdę. Podobno nagle zasłabła i nie mogła dalej jechać pociągiem. Bóg raczy wiedzieć, co to takiego. — A tych paru jegomościów, którzy sobie obiecywali tak głośno zabawę w Groniu jutro rano, czy nie wysiadło już w Pytomiu? Już poza Turoniem przycichli jakoś i zaczęli się kręcić niespokojnie po wozie — a potem nagle jakby ich wymiotło z przedziału. Wie pani — i mnie tu jakoś nieswojo... W sąsiednim wozie wyczuli obaj mężczyźni nastrój zdenerwowania i niepokoju. Ludzie gwałtownie ściągali pakunki z siatek, wyglądali niecierpliwie przez okna, cisnęli się jeden przez drugiego do wyjścia na platformę. — Co u licha? — mruknął Ryszpans — całkiem wytworne towarzystwo — sami eleganccy panowie i damy. Dlaczego ci ludzie chcą koniecznie wysiąść na najbliższej stacji? O ile sobie przypominam, jest to jakaś zapadła mieścina. — Istotnie — przyznał inżynier — jest nią Drohiczyn, przystanek śródpolny — świat deskami zabity. Podobno jest tylko stacja, poczta i posterunek żandarmerii. Hm... ciekawe! Co oni tam będą robili po nocy? Spojrzał na zegarek: — Dopiero druga nad ranem. — Hm, hm... — pokręcił głową profesor. — Przypomniały mi się ciekawe wnioski, które wyciągnął pewien psycholog po przestudiowaniu statystyki strat w katastrofach kolejowych. — Proszę — do jakich też doszedł wyników? — Stwierdził, że stosunkowo straty są znacznie mniejsze, niżby można przypuszczać. Statystyka wykazuje, że pociągi, które uległy katastrofie, były zawsze słabiej obsadzone niż inne. Widocznie ludzie wysiadali w porę lub też w ogóle rezygnowali z jazdy fatalnym pociągiem; innych zatrzymywała przed samą podróżą jakaś niespodziewana przeszkoda, część uległa nagłej niedyspozycji lub dłuższej chorobie. — Rozumiem — rzekł Zniesławski — wszystko zależało od nasilenia instynktu samozachowawczego, który stosownie do napięcia przybierał rozmaite odcienie; u jednych silniejsze, u drugich słabiej podkreślone. — Więc pan sądzi, że i to, co się tutaj widzi i słyszy, można tłumaczyć w podobny sposób? — Nie wiem. Nasunęło mi się tylko takie skojarzenie. Zresztą gdyby nawet, to rad jestem, że nadarzyła się sposobność obserwowania fenomenu. Właściwie powinienem był wysiąść na poprzedniej stacji, która była celem mej podróży. Jak pan widzi, jadę dalej „z własnej pilności”. — To pięknie z pańskiej strony — podkreślił z uznaniem inżynier — ja też wytrzymam na posterunku. Chociaż przyznam się panu, od pewnego czasu doznaję również szczególniejszego uczucia: jest to niby niepokój, niby napięte oczekiwanie. Czy pan rzeczywiście wolny od tych sensacji? — No... nie — wycedził powoli profesor. — Ma pan słuszność. Coś jest w powietrzu: nie jesteśmy tutaj całkiem normalni. Lecz u mnie skutek objawia się zainteresowaniem, co będzie dalej, co się z tego wywiąże. — W takim razie stoimy obaj na jednej platformie. Sądzę nawet, że mamy kilku towarzyszy. Wpływ Wióra, jak widzę, zatoczył pewne kręgi. Twarz profesora drgnęła: — Więc i pan zna tego człowieka? — Naturalnie. Wyczułem w panu jego stronnika. Niech żyje bractwo ślepego toru! Okrzyk inżyniera przerwał zgrzyt hamowanych kół wozu: pociąg zatrzymał się przed stacją. Przez otwarte drzwi wagonów wysypały się tłumy podróżnych. W bladym świetle lamp stacyjnych widać było twarze urzędnika ruchu i jedynego na cały przystanek zwrotniczego, którzy ze zdumieniem obserwowali niezwykły w Drohiczynie napływ gości. — Panie naczelniku — pytał pokornie jakiś elegancki pan w cylindrze — będzie tu gdzie przenocować? — Chyba na bloku na podłodze — proszę wielmożnego pana — wyręczył w odpowiedzi zwrotniczy. — Będzie trudno z noclegiem, łaskawa pani — tłumaczył jakiejś damie w gronostajach naczelnik. — Do najbliższej wsi dwie godziny drogi. — Jezus, Maria! Tośmy wpadli! — biadał w tłumie cienki, niewieści głosik. — Jazda! — rozkazał zniecierpliwiony urzędnik. — Jazda, jazda! — powtórzyły w ciemności dwa niepewne głosy. Pociąg ruszył. W chwili gdy już stacja zasuwała się w mroki nocy, Zniesławski wychylony przez okno wskazał profesorowi grupę ludzi z boku peronu: — Widzi pan tych na lewo, pod ścianą? — Oczywiście, to są konduktorzy naszego pociągu. — Cha, cha, cha!... — zaśmiał się inżynier. — Panie profesorze, periculum in mora! Szczury opuszczają statek. Zły znak! — Cha, cha, cha! — wtórował profesor. — Pociąg bez konduktorów! Hulaj dusza po wagonach! — No, no — uspokajał Zniesławski — tak źle nie jest. Zostało dwóch. Patrz pan — tam jeden zamknął w tej chwili przedział — drugiego widziałem w momencie odjazdu, jak wskakiwał na stopień. — Stronnicy Wióra — objaśnił Ryszpans. — Wartałoby się przekonać, ile też osób pozostało w pociągu. Przeszli parę wozów. W jednym zastali jakiegoś zakonnika o ascetycznym wyrazie twarzy zatopionego w modlitwie, w innym dwóch mężczyzn starannie ogolonych, wyglądających na aktorów; kilka wagonów świeciło bezwzględną pustką. Na korytarzu biegnącym wzdłuż przedziału klasy II kręciło się parę osób z walizkami w ręku; oczy ich niespokojne, ruchy nerwowe zdradzały podniecenie. — Zapewne chcieli już wysiąść w Drohiczynie — rzucił przypuszczenie inżynier — lecz w ostatniej chwili rozmyślili się. — I teraz żałują — dopowiedział Ryszpans. W tej chwili ukazał się na platformie garbaty budnik. Na twarzy jego grał groźny, demoniczny uśmiech. Za nim wyciągniętym szeregiem postępowało kilku podróżnych. Przechodząc obok profesora i jego towarzysza, Wiór powitał ich jak dobry znajomy: — Rewia skończona. Proszę panów za mną. U wylotu kurytarza rozległ się krzyk kobiety. Mężczyźni spojrzeli w tę stronę i spostrzegli znikającą w otworze odchylonych drzwi postać jakiegoś pasażera. — Wypadł czy wyskoczył? — odezwało się parę głosów. Jakby w odpowiedź zanurzył się w czeluść przestrzeni drugi pasażer, za nim podążył trzeci, za tym rzuciła się w dzikiej ucieczce reszta zdenerwowanej grupy. — Powariowali?! — zapytał ktoś w głębi. — Wyskakiwać z pociągu w pełnym biegu? No, no... — Znać spieszno im było na ziemię — szydził inżynier. I nie przypisując już większej wagi zajściu, wrócili do przedziału, w którym zniknął tymczasem dróżnik. Tu prócz Wióra zastali dziesięć osób, w tym dwóch konduktorów i trzy kobiety. Wszyscy zajmowali miejsca na ławkach, wpatrzeni z uwagą w garbatego budnika, który stanął w pośrodku przedziału. — Panowie i panie! — zaczął obejmując obecnych płomiennym spojrzeniem. — Wszystkich nas razem wraz ze mną jest 13. Fatalna liczba! Nie... — pomyliłem się, 14 wraz z maszynistą — a to też mój człowiek. Garstka to, garstka, lecz dla mnie wystarczy... Ostatnie słowa domówił półgłosem jakby do siebie i umilkł na chwilę. Słychać było tylko łoskot szyn i turkot kół wagonowych. — Panowie i panie! — podjął Wiór. — Nadeszła chwila osobliwa, chwila ziszczenia wieloletnich tęsknot. Pociąg ten już do nas należy — opanowaliśmy go niepodzielnie; żywioły obce, obojętne lub wrogie wydzielone już z jego organizmu. Panuje tu bezwzględnie atmosfera ślepego toru i jego moc. Za chwilę moc ta ma się objawić. Kto nie czuje się dostatecznie przygotowanym, niechaj cofnie się w porę; potem może być za późno. Za całość i bezpieczeństwo ręczę. Przestrzeń wolna i drzwi otwarte. — Więc? — rzucił wkoło badawcze spojrzenie. — Więc nikt się nie cofa? Odpowiedziało głębokie, tętniące przyspieszonym oddechem dwunastu ludzkich piersi milczenie. Wiór uśmiechnął się tryumfująco: — Zatem dobrze. Wszyscy tu pozostają z własnej, dobrej woli, każdy sam odpowiada za swój krok w tej chwili. Podróżni milczeli. Niespokojne ich, tlejące gorączkowym światłem oczy nie schodziły z twarzy dróżnika. Jedna z kobiet dostała nagle histerycznego śmiechu, który pod spokojnym, zimnym spojrzeniem Wióra nagle ustąpił. Budnik wydobył z zanadrza czworoboczną tekturę z jakimś rysunkiem: — Oto nasza dotychczasowa droga — wskazał palcem na podwójną linię czerniejącą na papierze. — Tutaj po prawej ten mały punkt — to Drohiczyn, który przed chwilą minęliśmy; ten drugi, większy, w górze — to Gron, końcowa stacja na tej linii. Lecz my do niej już nie dotrzemy — ta meta już nam teraz obojętna. Przerwał, wpatrując się intensywnie w rysunek. — Dreszcz grozy wstrząsnął słuchaczy. Słowa Wióra padały na dusze ciężko, jak roztopiony ołów. — A tu, na lewo — objaśniał w dalszym ciągu, przesuwając wskaźnik ręki — wykwita pąsowa linia. Widzicie ją, jak wije się czerwonym szlakiem, oddalając coraz bardziej od toru głównego?... To linia ślepego toru. Na nią mamy wjechać... Znów zamilkł i studiował krwawą wstęgę. ; Zewnątrz przedstawiał się łomot rozpętanych kół; pociąg widocznie podwoił chyżość i pędził z szaloną furią. Dróżnik mówił: — Chwila nadeszła. Niechaj każdy przybierze pozycję siedzącą lub niech się położy. Tak... dobrze — kończył, przechodząc uważnym spojrzeniem podróżnych, którzy jak zahipnotyzowani spełnili zlecenie. — Teraz mogę zacząć. Baczność! Za minutę zbaczamy... Trzymając prawą ręką rysunek na poziomie oczu, wpatrzył się weń raz jeszcze fanatyczną mocą rozszerzonych nagle źrenic... Wtem zesztywniał jak drewno, wypuścił z rąk tekturę i jak zlodowaciały stanął bez ruchu w środku przedziału; oczy podeszły w górę tak silnie, że widać było tylko brzeg białek, twarz przybrała wyraz kamienny. Nagle zaczął iść ku otwartemu oknu krokiem drewnianym jak automat... Oparł się o ramę dolną jak belka, odbił nogami od podłogi i wychylił połową ciała w przestrzeń; postać jego wyciągnięta sztywnie poza okno jak igła magnesu zawahała się parę razy na osi ramy i ustawiła pod kątem do ściany wagonu... Wtem rozległ się piekielny trzask jakby druzgotanych wagonów, wściekły gruchot kruszonego żelaziwa, łomot sztab, zderzaków, kłańcanie rozhukanych kół i łańcuchów. Wśród zgiełku rozszczepionych, zda się na drzazgi, ławek, walących się drzwi, wśród rumoru zapadających się pował, podłóg, ścian, wśród szczęku pękających rur, przewodów, zbiorników zajęczał rozpaczliwy gwizd lokomotywy... Nagle wszystko zamilkło, wbiło się w ziemię, rozwiało i uszy napełnił wielki, potężny, bezkresny szum... I owinęło świat cały na długi, długi czas owo szumiące trwanie, i zdawało się, że grają pieśń groźną wszystkie ziemskie wodospady i że szeleszczą bezlikiem liści wszystkie ziemskie drzewa... Potem i to zgłuchło i nad światem rozlała się wielka cisza mroku. W przestworzach martwych i niemych rozpościerały się czyjeś niewidzialne, czyjeś bardzo pieściwe ręce i gładziły kojąco kiry przestrzeni. A pod tą łagodną pieszczotą rozchybotały się jakieś miękkie fale, nadpłynęły cichymi runami i ukołysały na sen... Na słodki, cichy sen... W jakiejś chwili profesor ocknął się. Spojrzał półprzytomny na otoczenie i zauważył, że jest w pustym przedziale. Ogarnęło go nieokreślone uczucie obcości; wszystko poza nim wydało się jakieś inne, jakieś nowe, czymś, do czego trzeba się było dopiero przyzwyczaić. Lecz przystosowanie szło dziwnie opornie i powoli. Trzeba było po prostu zmienić zupełnie „punkt widzenia i patrzenia” na rzeczy. Ryszpans miał wrażenie człowieka, który wychodzi na światło dnia po długiej wędrówce w milowej długości tunelu. Przecierał oślepłe od ciemności oczy, ścierał mgłę przesłaniającą widok. Zaczął przypominać... W myśli przesuwały się kolejno wypłowiałe obrazy wspomnień, które poprzedziły... t o. Jakiś huk, łomot, jakiś nagły, niwelujący wszystkie wrażenia i świadomość udar... — Katastrofa! — zamajaczyło niewyraźnie. Spojrzał uważnie po sobie, powiódł ręką po twarzy, po czole — nic! Ani kropli krwi, żadnego bólu. — Cogźto — ergo sum! — zawyrokował wreszcie. Przyszła ochota przejścia się po przedziale. Opuścił miejsce, podniósł nogę i... zawisnął parę cali nad podłogą. — Tam do licha! — mruknął zdumiony. — Straciłem ciężar właściwy czy co? Czuję się lekki jak pióro. I powędrował w górę aż pod strop wozu. — Ale co też się stało z tamtymi? — przypomniał sobie, schodząc ku drzwiom do sąsiedniego przedziału. U wejścia spostrzegł w tej chwili inżyniera, który uniesiony również parę centymetrów nad podłogą, ściskał mu serdecznie rękę. — Witam kochanego pana! I pan, widzę, niezupełnie w porządku z prawami ciężkości? — Ha, cóż robić? — westchnął z rezygnacją Ryszpans. — Pan nie raniony? — Broń Boże! — zapewnił Zniesławski. — Jestem cały i zdrów jak ryba. Przed chwilą dopiero przebudziłem się. — Szczególne przebudzenie. — Ciekaw też jestem, gdzie się właściwie znajdujemy? — Ja również. Pędzimy, zdaje się, z zawrotną chyżością. Wyjrzeli przez okno. — Nic — pustka. Tylko silny chłodny prąd wiejący z zewnątrz nasuwał przypuszczenie, że pociąg leci jak furia. — To dziwne — zauważył Ryszpans. — Absolutnie nic nie widzę. Pustka w górze, pustka w dole, pustka przede mną. — A to sensacje! Jest niby dzień, bo jasno, lecz słońca nie widać, a mgły nie ma. — Płyniemy jakby w przestworzu. Która też może być godzina? Spojrzeli równocześnie na zegarki. Po chwili inżynier podniósł oczy na towarzysza i spotkał się z jego spojrzeniem mówiącym to samo: — Nic odczytać nie mogę. Godziny zlały się w czarną falistą linię... — Po której wskazówki przesuwają się błędnym, nic nie mówiącym ruchem. — Fale trwania przelewające się jedna w drugą, bez początku i końca... — Zmierzch czasu... — Patrz pan! — zawołał nagle Zniesławski, wskazując ręką na przeciwległą ścianę wozu. — Widzę przez tę ścianę jednego z naszych; owego zakonnika-ascetę — pamiętasz? — Tak. To brat Józef, karmelita. Rozmawiałem z nim. Lecz i on nas już spostrzegł; uśmiecha się i daje nam znaki. Co za paradoksalne objawy! Patrzymy przez tę deskę jak przez szkło! — Nieprzejrzystość ciał licho wzięło z kretesem — wywnioskował inżynier. — Zdaje się, że i z nieprzenikliwością nie lepiej — odpowiedział Ryszpans, przesiąkając przez ścianę do drugiego przedziału. — Rzeczywiście — przyznał Zniesławski, idąc za jego przykładem. Tak przesiąknęli przez kilka parapetów wagonowych i w trzecim z rzędu wozie powitali brata Józefa. Karmelita skończył przed chwilą modlitwę „poranną” i pokrzepiony na duchu, cieszył się serdecznie ze spotkania. — Wielkie sprawy Boże! — mówił, wznosząc w górę głębokie, mgłą zadumy powleczone oczy. — Przeżywamy dziwne chwile. Otośmy wszyscy cudownie przebudzeni. Chwała Przedwiecznemu! Chodźmy połączyć się z resztą braci. — Jesteśmy przy was — odezwało się zewsząd parę głosów i przez ściany wagonów przesunęło się 10 postaci i otoczyło rozmawiających. Byli to ludzie najrozmaitszych stanów i zawodów, w tym maszynista pociągu i 3 kobiety. Wszystkich oczy mimo woli szukały kogoś, wszyscy instynktownie wyczuwali brak jednego towarzysza. — Jest nas 13 — przemówił szczupły, o ostrych rysach młodzieniec. — Nie widzę mistrza Wióra. — Mistrz Wiór nie przyjdzie — rzekł jak przez sen brat Józef. — Dróżnika Wióra tutaj nie szukajcie. Spójrzcie głębiej, bracia moi, zajrzyjcie w dusze wasze. Może go znajdziecie. Umilkli i zrozumieli. Na twarzach rozlał się wielki spokój i zajaśnieli dziwnym światłem. I czytali sobie w duszach, i przenikali się nawzajem w cudownym jasnowidztwie. — Bracia! — podjął zakonnik — kształty nasze dane nam są jeszcze tylko na czas krótki, za chwil parę może je przyjdzie porzucić. Wtedy rozstaniemy się. Każdy odejdzie w swoją stronę, gdzie go poniosą jego losy wykute w księdze przeznaczeń od wieków, ka/dy podąży własnym szlakiem, we własną dziedzinę, którą zgotował sobie po tamtej stronie. Oto oczekują nas z tęsknotą rzesze bratnich dusz. Zanim nadejdzie moment pożegnania, posłuchajcie raz jeszcze głosu z tamtej strony. Słowa, które wam odczytam, spisano dni temu 10, licząc czas ziemskim trybem. Domawiając tych słów, rozwinął szeleszczące cicho arkusze jakiegoś pisma i zaczął czytać głębokim, przejmującym głosem: „W 15 listopada r. 1950. Tajemnicza katastrofa Na linii kolejowej Zaleśna-Gron zaszedł wczoraj w nocy z 14/15 listopada br. tajemniczy wypadek, którego dotąd w zupełności nie zdołano wyjaśnić. Chodzi o losy, którym uległ między godz. 2-3 po północy pociąg osobowy nr 20. Właściwą katastrofę poprzedziły dziwne objawy. Oto publiczność, jakby przeczuwając grożące niebezpieczeństwo, wysiadała tłumnie na stacjach i przystankach przed miejscem fatalnego wypadku, choć cel jazdy leżał znacznie dalej ; zapytywane przez władze stacyjne osoby o powód przerywania podróży tłumaczyły się niejasno, jakby nie chcąc zdradzić motywów dziwnego postępowania. Charakterystycznym jest fakt, że w Drohiczynie opuściło pociąg nawet kilku pełniących wtedy służbę konduktorów, którzy woleli narazić się na surową karę władz i utratę posady, niż jechać dalej; tylko trzech ludzi z całego personalu pociągowego wytrwało na stanowisku. Z Drohiczyna odjechał pociąg niemal pusty. Kilku niezdecydowanych podróżnych, którzy w ostatniej chwili cofnęli się do wnętrza wagonów, wyskoczyło w kwadrans potem podczas ruchu w czystym polu. Ludzie ci, cudem jakimś wyszedłszy cało z imprezy, wrócili rano koło czwartej piechotą do Drohiczyna. Byli to świadkowie ostatnich chwil fatalnego pociągu tuż przed katastrofą, która musiała zajść w parę minut potem... Koło piątej nad ranem nadszedł z budki dróżnika Zoły, położonej 5 km za Drohiczynem, pierwszy sygnał alarmowy. — Kierownik stacji wsiadł na drezynę i w pół godziny stanął na miejscu wypadku, gdzie spotkał już komisję śledczą z Rakwy. Dziwny obraz przedstawił się oczom obecnych. W czystym polu, kilkaset metrów za budką dróżnika stał na szynach rozerwany pociąg: 2 wagony tylne zupełnie nie uszkodzone, potem przerwa, odpowiadająca długości trzech wozów — znów 2 wozy sprzężone łańcuchami, w stanie normalnym — luka jednowagonowa — wreszcie na przedzie jaszczyk; lokomotywy brakło. Na torze, na platformach, na schodkach żadnych śladów krwi, nigdzie rannych ani zabitych. Wnętrza wagonów również puste i głuche; nie znaleziono ani w jednym przedziale zwłok; nie stwierdzono najlżejszego uszkodzenia w pozostałych wagonach... Szczegóły naocznie spisano i odesłano do dyrekcji. Sprawa przedstawia się tajemniczo i organa kolejowe nie spodziewają się rychłego jej wyświetlenia...” Karmelita zamilkł na chwilę, odłożył pismo i zaczął z kolei odczytywać drugie: „W 25 listopada 1950 r. Zdumiewające rewelacje i szczegóły do katastrofy kolejowej z dn. 15 bm. Tajemniczych wypadków, które rozegrały się na linii kolejowej za Drohiczynem 15 bm., nie zdołano wyjaśnić do chwili obecnej. Owszem, coraz głębsze cienie padają na zdarzenie i mącą orientację. Dzień dzisiejszy przyniósł szereg zdumiewających wiadomości, które pozostając w związku z katastrofą, zaciemniają jeszcze bardziej sprawę i budzą poważne, daleko sięgające refleksje. Oto co nam podają telegramy z autentycznych źródeł: — Dziś 25 bm. nad ranem na miejscu katastrofy zaszłej przed 10 dniami wyłoniły się wagony pociągu osobowego nr 20, których brak stwierdzono w dniu wypadku. Znamiennym jest szczegół, że wozy ukazały się na przestrzeni nie jako jednolity pociąg, lecz porozrywane w grupach po l, 2 lub 3, odpowiadających lukom zauważonym 15 bm. Przed pierwszym wozem, w odstępie jaszczyka, pojawiła się w pełnym składzie maszyna. Przerażeni nagłym pojawem kolejarze zrazu nie śmieli zbliżyć się do wagonów, uważając je za widma lub twór zwidzenia. W końcu jednak, gdy wozy nie znikały, nabrali odwagi i weszli do wnętrz. Tutaj przedstawił się ich oczom okropny obraz. W jednym z przedziałów zastali zwłoki 13 osób rozciągnięte na ławkach lub w pozycjach siedzących. Rodzaju śmierci dotąd nie ustalono. Ciała nieszczęśliwych nie wykazują żadnych obrażeń zewnętrznych ani wewnętrznych, nie ma też najmniejszej poszlaki uduszenia lub zatrucia. Śmierć ofiar pozostanie prawdopodobnie zagadką nie do rozwiązania. Spomiędzy 13 osób, które uległy tajemniczemu zgonowi, dotąd,zdołano stwierdzić tożsamość sześciu: brata Józefa Zygwulskiego, z zakonu oo. Karmelitów, autora paru głębokich traktatów mistycznych; prof. Ryszpansa, znakomitego psychologa; inżyniera Zniesławskiego, cenionego wynalazcy; maszynisty pociągu, Stwosza, i dwóch konduktorów. Nazwiska reszty osób na razie nie znane... Wieść o tajemniczym wypadku obleciała lotem błyskawicy cały kraj, wywołując wszędzie wstrząsające wrażenie. Pojawiły się już w prasie liczne, czasem głębokie objaśnienia i komentarze. Odzywają się głosy, piętnujące określanie zdarzenia «katastrofą kolejową» jako fałszywe i naiwne. Towarzystwo badań psychicznych podobno planuje już szereg odczytów, które w dniach najbliższych wygłosi kilku wybitnych psychologów i psychiatrów. Zaszedł fakt, który prawdopodobnie zaciąży na długie lata nad nauką, ukazując jej nowe, nie znane horyzonty...” Brat Józef skończył i gasnącym już głosem zwrócił się do towarzyszy: — Bracia! Chwila rozstania nadeszła. Oto już rozsnuwają się kształty nasze. — Przekroczyliśmy rubież życia i śmierci — zabrzmiał jak dalekie echo głos profesora. — By wstąpić w rzeczywistość wyższego rzędu... Ściany wagonów, mgliste jak opar, zaczęły rozsuwać się, rozpuszczać, marnieć... Odrywały się wiotkie szale dachów, odchylały bezpowrotnie w przestrzeń eteryczne zwoje pomostów, lotne spirale rur, przewodów, zderzaków... Postacie podróżnych, wiotkie i przejrzyste na wylot, wątlały, rozpadały się, rwały na strzępy... — Żegnajcie, bracia, żegnajcie!... Głosy ich marły, gasły, rozwiewały się... aż zgłuchły gdzieś w zaświatach międzyplanetarnych dali... Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Demon ruchu